1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a balloon. More particularly, the present invention relates to a balloon for interlocking with another balloon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for inflatable related devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,986 to Wallace teaches an inflatable balloon including an elastically expansible material formed into a closed shape so as to define an expansible chamber therein, the material having an inflation opening for supplying a pressurized gas thereto so as to inflate the material; an upper eye unit having an upper portion and a lower portion partially depressed into a top portion of the material substantially opposite to the inflation opening so that the top portion of the material surrounds the lower portion of the upper eye unit and the upper portion extends out from the material and by which the balloon can be connected to another object; a cylindrical tubular valve extending partially into the inflation opening for supplying the pressurized gas to the chamber, the valve including an inflation channel providing fluid communication between the chamber and ambient atmosphere; a plug insertable into the valve for closing the inflation channel; a lower connecting loop unit secured to a lower portion of the valve that extends from the inflation opening for securing the balloon to another object; and a strengthening joiner cord contained entirely inside of the chamber for connecting the upper eye unit to the valve when the balloon is inflated and for strengthening the balloon when inflated.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,908 to Spector teaches a game set for ceiling play composed of a shaped lighter-then-air master balloon tethered to a line to be held by the player, and a group of shaped lighter-then-air, free-floating slave balloons which when released rise to the ceiling of a play room. The respective balloon shapes and their number are appropriate to the game. Thus, in a fishing game, the shapes of the slave balloons are those of different species of fish, and that of the master balloon is of a standard float at the end of a fishing line. Attached to the surface of the master balloon is a patch forming one element of a velcro fastener, and attached to the surface of each slave balloon is a patch forming the complementary element. In ceiling play, the player seeks by manipulating the tethered master balloon to position it so that the patch thereon engages the complementary patch on a selected slave balloon on the ceiling, at which point the caught slave balloon can be brought down form the ceiling.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,707 to Caruso teaches an inflatable tube system, having an inflatable tube in the shape of a cylinder having two ends and a shaft. The tube includes a bladder, made of an elastometer in the shape of a cylinder, and a fabric covering made of woven polyethylene, the fabric covering enclosing the bladder. A pair of end closures sealing the fabric covering at the ends of the cylinder. An air valve extends into the bladder through one of the end closures.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,091 to Mueller teaches a balloon closure device that includes an integrally formed flat seal portion and removable tab portion (made of biodegradable material) and a loop of string or other type of line. The loop of string may be wrapped neatly around the tab portion, which eases handling of the device before it is used to seal a balloon. Once the device is used to seal a balloon, the loop of string may be used to secure the sealed balloon to the user's wrist without requiring the user to tie a knot.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for inflatable related devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.